The Twin Swords
by Feral Phoenix
Summary: Four hearts. Four stories. Two swords. One tree... and the many lives sacrificed between. A special retelling of the story of Mana's sword, with equal focus on the four main characters. RxA DxK IxSxJ. Look a little deeper. You never know what you'll find.
1. Vandole

The Twin Swords

Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Seiken Densetsu, its objects, things, characters, stuff, places, junk, and anything I am neglecting to mention here. I own a copy of Sword of Mana, a copy of Legend of Mana, the names Reikku and Kari for the lead characters in SoM, and... um... dats about it. I no claim, you no sue.

NOTE ON NAMES: The hero is Reikku and the heroine is Kari.

The sun was high in the sky, masked temporarily by soft cotton bundles of clouds. The sky was bluer than a robin's egg. The green hills rolled across the terrain, dotted by clumps of green bushes and trees, and the cobbled path wound through them like a soft, furred cat's tail. Across several of these hills, and down the pale wooded path, lay a tree.

It was a huge tree, gnarled with venerable age; its boughs and branches spread in radii of hundreds of yards from the focal point of the trunk. The highest leaves were hundreds of miles from the hilltops, let alone from the little valley where the tree itself was rooted. A thin white picket fence, carved with many sigils of protection, surrounded the gargantuan trunk.

Cresting a far hill, a youth clad in armor caught sight of the tree and paused, gaping.

"Oh, Goddess and glory," he said softly, his deep bass voice leaving a momentary echo in the stillness. "Just look at it!" Under the burnished plates of steel covering his torso and shoulders, the young teen was wearing homespun clothes of navy blue and royal purple. He had shoulder-length, messy auburn hair and wide eyes with the irises an emeraldine shade not far from black. A sword was sheathed at his waist, within easy reach of a gauntleted hand, but his expression was honest enough to show that he hadn't been in much combat besides the everyday battles with monsters.

An old man stumped up beside the boy, smiling at his companion's shocked expression. He was bent as though under a heavy load of weary years, and nearly as gnarled and wizened as the tree. His short gold hair stood up in tufts, and his wrinkled skin was tinted slightly green. His eyes were different colors; one blue and one hazel brown. This strange assortment of features was almost all that showed from under a tan hemp shawl which reached to the man's sandals, parting only for the head and one clawlike hand, which clutched at an oaken staff.

"Cibba-sensei, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," the youth said earnestly to his elder, unable to tear his eyes away from the tree. "Glory! And such power!" He took a deep breath. "Goddess! The power itself is enough to keep the land around pure for miles and miles. It's so unbelievably amazing. Just breathing this air, I feel like a new person!" He smiled. "Sensei, you've been here so many times... Mavole or no, I'm guessing that this tree's aura alone has been sustaining you through all your years."

The old man, Cibba, laughed. "You may not be far off the mark." His voice was high and slightly reedy, though still strong. "Come now, Vandole. You can ogle the Mana Tree later, when we're closer. For now, let's have some lunch." He walked calmly off the path, leaving the boy named Vandole staring stupidly at the tree.

"What...? Lunch...? Oh. Yeah. Lunch. Uh, okay." Shaking his head as though to clear it, Vandole trotted after his teacher, still sneaking peeks back at the tree.

Master and apprentice sat down at the top of a hill after unfolding a blanket and spreading it on the grass. From the folds of his shawl, Cibba produced a picnic basket, which he opened as Vandole flopped onto his back and stared at the sapphire sky.

"This is such an amazing world," he said dreamily as he looked up into the clouds. "The Mana Goddess must have been such a wonderful woman to have created all of this. And here, in the sanctuary, it's all as pure and good as if the world had just been made, and there were no humans around." He sighed deeply. "If only humans were good enough to keep the world the way it was here. If they didn't create wars and killing and horrible things. And if they didn't make the night a thing to be feared."

Cibba smiled at his pupil. "You've come such a very long way from the day that I found you all alone outside the ruins of a burned mansion. You're starting to grow up. I'm proud of you."

"Whaddaya mean, _starting? _Are you implying that I've been a little kid in mentality up till now?" Vandole put on a pout, though he was obviously covering up a smile. Giving up, he rolled onto his side. "I'm just happy that you've given me the chance to come here, where the world is still young."

"And to see the Mana Tree, of course." Cibba smiled at the expression of bliss on Vandole's face. The boy was so innocent of mind--it was hard to believe the hints that Cibba had seen of there being a darker side to the child, which lay unrealized at the back of his subconscious. He'd taken on the youth simply because he would not see that more evil side realized or nurtured in any way. And with his help, Vandole was growing into a good, kindhearted adult. "The Mana Tree... the very object of which purity is born in this world. Long, long ago, when the earth was still young and all was void, the Mana Goddess came upon the bare world."

"And she created the trees and the spirits," Vandole said, teasing a strand of grass with one finger. "The elemental spirits--Wisp, Salamander, Undine, Jinn, Dryad, Gnome, Aura, Luna, and Shade--helped her to form everything in this world, from the plants to the people."

"They brought form to light in the Mana Clan, who protect the Mana in all that is living," Cibba continued. "They brought form to darkness in the Mavoles, who nurture the unfortunate and link the worlds of human and beast. They brought form to clay and ores and created the mortal beings of this world, and there are many."

"Humans and half-animals and demons and Jumi and dwarves and Dudbears and monsters..." Vandole ticked them off on his fingers. "Sirens and merpeople and basilisks and animals and faeries and all kinds of things. The Goddess has a place in her heart for each and every one."

"The Goddess held two very important things," Cibba said, staring up at the sky. "The light of Hope, and the Sword of Mana. In time, she cast away the Sword. No one knows why, although some say it was to preserve peace and quench the hateful desires of the mortal heart. But we do know that the Sword rusted the moment it left her hand, and can only shine when a truly brave and pure soul holds it in his hands, or her hands, with a strong conviction. And then, she transformed herself into the Mana Tree, which gives life and birth to every living thing as it is born, and watches over all its children."

Vandole flopped onto his back and looked up at Cibba. "Sensei, is the Mana Tree really the Goddess? Or is it just an old legend or superstition?"

"Only the Goddess herself knows the answer to that question," Cibba replied. "We'll be approaching the Tree soon, so you can look for as long as you like. But remember, Vandole--you mustn't touch the Tree itself."

"Why?" Vandole sat up, puzzled, shaking grass out of his hair.

"I believe the Tree holds great peril for you..." Cibba could not truly explain without destroying Vandole's innocence for good, so he kept silent and prayed that the boy would listen. "Just do not touch it." He grasped his pupil's hands and looked into his eyes urgently. "Whatever you do, _don't touch the Tree. _It may be a matter of life and death, when it comes to something so sacred."

"Uh, okay." Vandole looked utterly confused, but he was still ready to obey his master, the only father he'd ever known. "Sure I won't. If it's that important to you..."

Cibba inwardly breathed a heavy sigh of relief. There was no need to doubt the boy's word as long as he was pure of heart.

---

"Wow." Once again, Cibba hid a chuckle at Vandole's amazement. "If anything, I think it's even more amazing close up!" The youth looked shyly down at his teacher. "Sensei... how close am I allowed...?"

"You can get as close as you want," Cibba replied. "The Goddess knows all and loves all. You should be safe."

"You think so?" Vandole asked, although he was already walking hesitantly forward. There was a slight ruffle of wind as he passed the fence, and some of the sigils lit up, but nothing happened. Cibba waited with bated breath, hoping that he hadn't inadvertantly put his apprentice in danger.

Suddenly, he stopped dead, about a foot from the Tree.

Cibba reached for his pouch of sacred sand, digging out a fistful and whispering a spell of magical sight. The auras of everything became visible in a bright glow of emerald and bronze and white; but it was Vandole's that Cibba watched with growing alarm.

The youth's aura was normally green-gold, showing that he was apprenticed in the arts of Dryad and was still pure-hearted and good, but it was slowly changing to a sickly red-orange.

"Vandole!" Cibba cried. "Vandole, you mustn't!"

It was as though the boy didn't hear. As if he were in a dream, he slowly raised one hand, reaching up and out, and placed it on the trunk of the Tree.

All the sigils on the fence glowed with a hot and angry white, and a funnel of holy wind tore Vandole away from the tree. Suspended in the eye of the storm, the boy at first tried to fight, but eventually just curled into a little ball, whimpering in pain as flashes of pure Mana crackled and sparked around his body.

And all through that time, a green light began to gather in Vandole's body, making him glow with pure power. It was what Cibba had feared. When touching the Tree, Vandole had directed the flow of Mana into his own body. Eventually, the Tree would wither and die from the lack of power, and unless Vandole could quickly regain control, he, too, would be killed.

Cibba's words had only created temptation. He cursed himself over this fault repeatedly. Now, everything in the world might suffer.

The storm ceased; Vandole fell to the ground heavily. Wild-eyed from pain and fright, he looked at his master, droplets of blood springing to his eyes like tears. "You said I would be safe," he whispered in a voice broken from screaming. "You lied to me..."

The hurt and betrayal in that voice would haunt Cibba forever.

Vandole's eyes changed to black, empty pits as he stood through the pain. "I am my own master now." He raised one hand, gathering Mana into it, and fired a blast at the old man.

With that blast, everything that Cibba had worked so hard to create vanished.

Vandole, the pure-hearted and innocent boy he had fostered, was gone.

This channel for evil was all that remained.

(TBC)


	2. First Crossing

The Twin Swords

Part 2

see disclaimer in Part 1

The tiny village was hidden well in the depths of a prolific forest. Little huts were tucked between groups of trees in the clearing, with the widest spot between tall plant life being perhaps thirty feet at most. Men and women traversed this clearing, this village of Mana, in peace and happiness.

And the voice of a woman, singing an ancient tale, could be heard on the breeze.

The woman had shoulder-length wavy brown hair and was clothed in a housewife's shift and apron in aqua-green and pink. She had kindly brown eyes and an air of being a gentle person with some inner strength and substance.

The girl who was listening to her seemed to be about eight or nine. Her curly brown hair was very long, and hung loose, falling down to mid-thigh. She had sparkling violet eyes and an enraptured expression upon her youthful face. Her cotton shift, the same color as the woman's, fluttered momentarily in the breeze. A silver chain glinted briefly about her neck.

When the woman finished, the little girl burst out in applause. "That was wonderful, Mother! I felt as though I could see the Mana Tree itself!"

The woman smiled down at her daughter and waved away the praise. "Oh, you. Always exaggerating."

"Strange..." the girl said softly. "It's the first time I heard that song, but it sounds so familiar..."

The mother smiled again. "There's an even better songstress in the world than me, you know."

The little girl backed up a step. "Will I ever meet her?"

Her mother laughed. "I'm sure you will. You can count on it!"

"Goodie!" her daughter declared, bringing another laugh. As it faded away, the mother considered her child with an appraising glance. It was surely time to end things now. After all, she was going to learn the truth soon enough.

"All right. No more long faces," she said gently. "You know I'm not one for long goodbyes."

"Mother..." The little girl paused. "No crying, even if I'm going away on a long trip, okay?" She sniffled briefly. "I don't want to be embarrassed."

Her mother knelt and tilted the child's chin up. "I think you might be the one fighting back the tears. You always were strong." The question was, how strong? Strong enough to take the truth about herself?

"I would... really rather just stay here," the girl admitted. "I mean, I love the people around here. But if I go out into the world, I don't think I'll like everyone. I guess I'm just a little uneasy."

She's such a dear, the woman thought as she smiled. "Sweetie, there will always be people you don't like."

"But... I don't want to dislike anyone."

"Liking and disliking have something in common," the mother explained. "Your heart speaks to you, and you try to understand each other. As long as you feel, that's what matters."

"As long as I feel, huh...?" The child was silent for a moment, contemplating her mother's words. "Mother, did you take a long trip when you were my age, too?"

"Yes. I set out to see the world, accompanied by a Mana Clan swordsman." The mother ruffled the girl's hair. "Don't analyze so much! Hurry and say your goodbyes to everyone."

"Alright," the girl replied, forcing cheer into her voice. She walked off towards the north end of the village, looking a little weak-kneed.

"Hey, Kari!" a young boy called, jogging up to meet her. "So you're travelin' with Bogard, the Gemma Knight? I heard all about him. He was really somethin'! Is he in the village yet?"

The girl, Kari, shook her head. "I don't think so."

The boy grinned at her, flashing his hazel eyes as well. "Wonder what he's like. I can't wait ta see im!" He tossed his dirty-blonde hair impudently. "But I'll bust out laughin' if he's just some lame old geezer!"

Kari hid a giggle. "Oh, Willy."

Willy awkwardly patted his friend on the shoulder. "Take care'a yaself, girl."

"Mm-hmm." Kari trotted off north again, headed for the home of the clan chieftain, who greeted her with a nod.

"So you're off tomorrow, eh?" he asked kindly.

Kari nodded in response. "Thanks for everything, Kaseem."

Old Kaseem looked down at the little girl affectionately. "Bogard, the swordsman who will be accompanying you, is scheduled to arrive sometime today."

"Does Sir Bogard travel all the time?" Kari asked, raising one gently closed hand to her chest.

"That's right." Kaseem couldn't help but smile. "He's got important business all over the world."

"It sure is great to have such an experienced travel companion!" She laughed.

Kaseem nodded and seemed to think about something. Smiling wryly, he said, "Well, he's a peculiar man, so you won't be bored."

Willy came running, out of breath and looking as though he'd seen a will-o-the-wisp in the trees. "Kaseem! We got trouble! Some guy's comin' this way, and he looks dangerous!"

"What?" Kaseem gasped. Footsteps were heard on the soft grasses of the Mana Village, and Willy ran around to Kari, standing before her.

Two men, each with a set, grim expression, were walking up to the old chief. One, who seemed to be the leader, was dressed all in black and red, and a large sword was sheathed at his right hip, ready to draw. He had long, teal-gray hair, and his upper face was obscured by a strange golden mask that he wore. Despite the military, threatening feel coming off him in waves, he didn't seem to be much more than a teenager.

The other man stood slightly behind and to the right of the first. He was dressed in heavy mage's robes in pale and dark violet and blue. He had long, ragged auburn hair and dark green eyes, and a guarded feel about him. He carried no weapon, but that didn't mean that he wasn't dangerous.

Kaseem smiled. "Soldiers...? In our little village...? What can I do for you?"

The masked man looked around. "So this is the heretics' village."

Kaseem's friendly countenance disappeared. Many of the villagers nearby were edging away. "Heretics?"

"Battles rage everywhere, but you seem to have a peaceful town here," the masked man continued. "Even though people are suffering elsewhere, YOU seem to be enjoying yourselves." Although he didn't raise his voice (much), there was a deep anger in his words. Using her natural ability to peer into the souls of humans, Kari tried to find out something, anything about this bitter man. The whirl of emotions in his heart made her dizzy and threw her from her attempt, but not before she'd caught a glimpse of overwhelming pain and hatred.

"Not that business again!" Kaseem said exasperatedly. "I'm sick of hearing it. You've been the cause of your own hardships. First of all, peace--"

"Preaching at me?" Kari had the feeling that he'd narrowed his eyes, although she couldn't tell due to that mask. "How dare you preach at Dark Lord! You, who monopolize peace and wealth, using Mana power for evil... Don't push your luck, heretic!" Now he _did _raise his voice. "Get them! Arrest the heretics! Don't let a single one scurry away!"

The mage took a few steps forward. "Now, now. Come along quietly." He began to gather power for a spell.

Kari gave a little shriek and stepped back. Willy gritted his teeth and edged a bit more in the way of the spell as the girl's mother came running.

"Elise!" Kaseem called. "Take her and escape!"

Elise's hand closed around Kari's. "Y-yes...!" The two of them ran, leaving Willy and Kaseem with those two strangers.

Out of nowhere, Elise tripped and fell.

"Mother!" Kari knelt at the woman's side.

"Run on ahead!" she cried.

Kari shook her head. "No! I can't leave you behind!"

The mage appeared, walking up behind Elise. "I told you there'd be no escape!"

Kari didn't even try to pry into this one's mind. The cold feel rising off his body gave her the impression that if she even tried, she'd be thrown away by a strong guard. He had something to hide, and he wasn't going to reveal it to a little spit of a girl like her.

"Why are you attacking the Mana Clan!" she cried instead.

"You're getting your just desserts," he replied calmly. "You can't hoard Mana power alone forever."

Kari shook her head, confused. "Hoard...? Mana power flows in abundance everywhere. Your own country is full of Mana!"

"Don't waste your rebuttals on me," the mage said easily. "Dark Lord has already passed judgement. Eliminating your village is the will of all of Granz Realm."

"How could you..." Kari began, bowing her head so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Don't listen to him!" Elise whispered fiercely. "You escape while I hold him off!" She swept one hand in the air and a blast of energy encircled the mage, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to one knee.

"You'll regret this...!" he hissed angrily.

"Run! Run away!" Elise cried.

"But...!" Kari pleaded.

"Get going! And... go find your real mother!"

Something in Kari's world shattered.

_"What?"_

A black-haired, black-bearded tall man came running in. "Fire in the village! Is it Realm soldiers? No, it must be... Dark Lord! Elise! What's going on!"

Elise ignored him. "I didn't want to tell you like this, but... this might be my only chance, so listen! _I am not your mother! _You have another--she's your real mother! Quickly now! Bogard! Please take care of her!"

"Count on it, Elise," the man (who must've been the same Sir Bogard who Kaseem had spoken of) said quietly. "Don't worry about her. She's in good hands!"

"MOTHER!" Kari cried.

Elise snapped her fingers, and a burst of light encased Kari and Bogard, sending them away from that wretched place.

---

They reappeared outside a large mansion. Before Kari could reorient herself, a gray-haired man was running toward them.

"Sir Bogard! What seems to be the matter?" he asked urgently.

"Hermann!" Bogard cried. "You must protect this girl!"

---

Kari sat up, gasping, just as a blond woman in a lavender dress stepped into the bedroom where she lay curled in the covers.

"Are you awake, sweetheart?" she asked. She had a pleasantly dark voice and a look of kindness about her.

"My mother...!" Kari cried.

"Bogard told me..." said the strange woman softly. "He said your village was under attack..."

"I have to get home!" Kari wept. "I-I have to save Mother!"

The woman came over to her and smoothed her hair. "Kari... I can't imagine how you feel... but your village is... It's not there anymore..."

Kari shook her head, unable to believe. "You're lying! You're just playing some cruel joke! It can't be true. It just can't be! I'm going home... Mother must be worried!"

"Oh, but..." The woman cast a hand over her eyes. "I'd bring back your beloved village if I only could... But I can't... All I can do is weep with you..."

"... ...So it's true...?" Kari's eyes filled with tears. "The village... nothing's left!"

"I don't know what really happened... but I do know that Bogard wouldn't lie. If it was indeed Dark Lord who attacked the Mana Clan as he said, then I suppose..."

Kari paused, remembering that young man with the heart full of rage. Had his pain... truly been so great that he had wanted to _kill _people because of it? It was all so hard to understand. "Where is Sir Bogard? Here at this estate?"

The woman nodded. "He's talking to my husband, Consul Hermann. Oh, it's such a bad dream. A terrible nightmare... But remember that you are not alone in this. We shall discuss this with Lord Granz tomorrow."

Kari didn't respond. There was too much to think about, and too much to absorb. That her mother was dead... and wasn't even her mother? Then who was she? It was too confusing.

The consul's wife bade her lie down. "Let's go to bed now and get ready for tomorrow." She tucked the little girl in sadly.

"Oh, Mother..." Kari whispered.

---

At that time, a scruffy, blonde youth of about nine years came tearing through the streets of the same town, almost running into a nearby citizen.

"Slow down, Reikku you scamp," he laughed.

"Sorry, Miyazu-san," the boy replied.

"Better get home," the man advised. "The consul might be angry if you dawdle."

Reikku flashed a bright, innocent grin. "Naw, Dad won't be mad. Today's my singing lesson with Lord Granz!"

"Wow... I'd heard that Lord Granz quit singing when he gave away his favorite lyre."

Reikku shook his head. "Nuh-uh! Lord Granz hasn't quit singing!" With that, he continued his mad dash towards Consul Hermann--his father--'s home. However, when he got there, a stranger was already headed to the doors.

A stranger all dressed in black, wearing a mask...

"Break it down!" he barked, crossing his arms. Reikku instantly hid behind a nearby bush.

One of the soldiers who'd flanked him stepped forward. "But Dark Lord... this is Granz Realm Consul Hermann's estate!"

"So what?" the man named Dark Lord challenged. His voice was cold and cutting. "Because he's consul, we should allow him to harbor heretics?"

_Heretics in my house? _Reikku thought to himself, awash in wonder. _Did something happen to Mom and Dad?_

"Most certainly not!" The soldier said hastily. "But Sir Hermann is a friend of Lord Granz! To suddenly barge in with soldiers seems unthinkable!"

"Anything else to say?"

The soldier gaped. "Sir... are you telling me to _step aside?"_

Another soldier spoke up. "At the very least, let us get Lord Granz's permission. It's thanks to him we enjoy peace now!"

Dark Lord stared them down coldly. "Leave if you object. I have my ways. And that's that."

"Oh, no...!" Reikku whispered, his blood suddenly flooding with adrenaline. "I've gotta tell Dad right away!" With that, he took off around the mansion to the back window, where he flicked the latch and climbed in, not even bothering to shut it behind him.

When he entered the house's front room, another stranger was sitting with his father. Hermann scowled at his son, realizing what must have happened.

"Hey! I told you not to come in that way! We have guests." He gestured to the black-bearded stranger with the eyes like night.

"Dad! Big trouble!" Reikku gasped. "We're surrounded by soldiers!"

"What?" Hermann gaped. He hadn't been expecting news like _that_.

The door suddenly burst open, and that Dark Lord man came striding in with his face set angrily.

"Prince Stroud!" Poor Hermann looked at the young man in bewilderment. "What is all this about?"

"You will refer to me as Dark Lord." Something in the glare from behind the brass plate made Hermann flinch and back up a step. "As a servant of the Realm, surely you know the consequences of harboring heretics!"

"Hermann, it's just as I told you!" the bearded man burst out. "This masked man is the one who burned down Mana Village! This man is insane!"

Hermann looked between the guest and Dark Lord helplessly. Reikku could only look on. "Now, Prince Stroud--I mean, Dark Lord--surely there must be... This can't be true..."

"Heretics..." The hiss of hate in Dark Lord's voice was unmistakable. "I vividly remember how Vandole used them to pull the wool over the eyes of the entire nation. I won't allow you to protect them!"

"Of course not!" Hermann held up his hands as though to ward off a blow. "I'm not one to protect subversives! If things are as you say--"

"That Granz..." the bearded visitor said with a snort, coming forward. "He's not a real man. How does one raise such a foolish son?"

Dark Lord gave a short laugh in response. The sound was sinister, and made Reikku's toes curl as he cowered behind the long table in the room's center. "That's enough of that. If you've got something to say, let your sword do the talking!" With a sharp sound of metal on metal, he'd unsheathed his sword and stood battle-ready, his right hand held before him in a beckoning gesture.

Hermann came forward, hands outstretched. "There must be some mistake, Dark Lord! Put your sword away, please!"

But this strange masked man was absolutely beyond reasoning. "Out of my way!" he snarled, and lunged forward. Hermann stepped backwards just as the bearded man leaped up with a broadsword of his own to counter the attack.

"The idea that the Mana Clan are heretics is simply laughable!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what excuses you'll make. But your sins are severe! I'll make you pay!"

"Pay!" Dark Lord cried. "You're the one who'll pay, Bogard!"

Bogard stepped back. "What?"

"Knowing all you do, you still want to play hero!" Dark Lord was yelling now, and Reikku could see his unusually sharp canine teeth. "I'll show you! I'll show you the truth!"

The soldiers trotted into the room at last. "Traitor!" one cried.

"Protect Dark Lord!" shouted another.

Sheathing his sword, Dark Lord stepped aside and let the soldiers surround Bogard.

"Run, Hermann!" the bearded swordsman cried.

Reikku and his father fled down the corridor, just as Reikku's mother walked out of her room.

"Hermann! What's happening?" she cried.

"I don't know!" he replied, spreading his hands wide. "Prince Stroud mentioned something about the Mana Clan being heretics...! I have no idea!"

Dark Lord and the soldiers advanced. "The heretic child is here. Go get her," he ordered tersely.

"Go out the back!" Hermann hissed to his wife. "Take Reikku and the girl... don't let anyone see you!"

She nodded, frightened. "Y-yes...!"

She and Reikku headed down the path to the guest room.

"I have no choice..." Hermann said defeatedly. "I'll take you to her." He walked down the opposite hall. Dark Lord followed him.

The two of them came to a large room.

"This is it," Hermann stated, opening the door. Both men walked in, and Hermann headed to where a thin sword was hung on the wall.

"Where have you hidden the girl?" Dark Lord demanded, hand on his sword hilt.

Grabbing the sword and lunging, Hermann replied. "She'll be safe by now! Prince Stroud or not, you've gone mad, and I'll stop you!"

With lightning reflexes, Dark Lord sprang backwards. Hermann's sword drew a bloody line across his left cheek even so--if he hadn't been so quick to react, Dark Lord would've been beheaded.

"Fool," he said softly as he unsheathed his sword, stabbing straight through Hermann's heart. The consul died instantly.

Wrenching his bloody blade free, Dark Lord came storming back down the hall. "It was a trap!" he howled. "I don't care how, _just get that girl!"_

---

"Mother... no, don't leave me...!" Kari cried in her sleep.

Reikku's mother made her way to the center of the room. "Wake up! You must flee NOW!"

Kari sat up, confused. "What...? What's wrong? Where's Sir Bogard...?" She got out of bed and walked up to the kindly woman.

"No time to explain!" the consul's wife said hastily. She turned to her son. "Take her with you! Hurry! Go!"

Reikku and Kari stared at each other. "Who's she...?" he asked slowly. "Mom, what's going on?"

His mother put her hand to his lips. "Keep quiet! Just get going! I'll deal with them!"

There was a knock on the door, and a soldier shouted, "Open up!"

"One moment, please!" Reikku's mother called. "I'm dressing for bed!" The knocking continued, and she turned to the children. "Go! Quickly!"

"But, Ma'am..." Kari protested.

"No, I won't!" Reikku butted in. "You come too!"

"You're a big boy now," she said, her eyes wild in desperation. "Take care of her!"

Reikku nodded, frightened. "I'll try!"

He and Kari made for the door in the back of the room and ran.

"Don't worry about your father and me," she called to them. "Prince Stroud is such a nice man. I'll tell you all about it later."

The door opened; soldiers entered.

"Prince Stroud...?" the mother said falteringly. He was nowhere in sight.

---

Down the corridor, Reikku tripped and fell. Kari ran on a few steps, then paused and looked back. At his urgings, she continued on.

As she left, the soldiers came.

---

Kari sat up with a shriek. Breathing hard, she shook her head to clear it of the all-too-vivid images.

"Looks like you were having a nightmare," Bogard commented from the breakfast table.

"That dream again..." Kari said softly, swinging herself out of bed.

Bogard put a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what you do, that memory comes back to haunt you, doesn't it?"

Kari nodded. She paused, then let her feelings vent. "It's all because I abandoned him... I left him and that family behind to die...!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bogard said hastily.

Kari shook her head. "But..."

"Some things you can do by yourself, and others you can't. If you don't understand that, you're no different from Dark Lord," Bogard lectured, crossing his arms.

Kari blinked. "Me? Like Dark Lord!"

Bogard nodded to her. "That's right. You need to judge yourself rationally."

"I want to know what happened to him..." Kari said softly, staring off into the distance.

"If you think you can handle the truth, you should find out for yourself," Bogard instructed. "What was that kid's name?"

"It was Reikku..." Kari said after a moment's thought.

"Reikku!" Bogard stared at her.

"...?" She blinked at him. "You mean you knew Reikku!"

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Well... not really. He was the son of my good friend Hermann."

"Really?" Kari was genuinely interested. "He was the kid from the estate!"

"Yes, that's right." Bogard nodded. "His parents were..."

"Were they killed...?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"I can't say for sure..." Even so, Bogard looked like he was avoiding the question. Kari folded her arms under her breasts, annoyed. "I didn't see how it all ended."

"Oh..." she said, looking quite unconvinced.

"Cheer up, Kari," Bogard said with a plastic smile. "They're probably doing just fine."

Kari gave him a cool stare, letting him know just how unlikely she knew that was.

"Alright, then!" Bogard clapped his hands onto her shoulders. "It's time to get moving."

She looked up at him. "But to where?"

"You're sick of being haunted by the past here too, aren't you?" He reached for his broadsword and buckled it on. "Kari, you need to find the survivors of the Mana Clan. They've got to be hiding out somewhere. Keep your chin up, eh?"

She nodded, determination in her face. "All right, Sir Bogard! I won't give up hope! But what about you?"

"Now that you mention it, I've got plenty to do." He nodded to her affectionately. "Alrighty! Time to get out of here. You've got folks to visit in Topple."

"Okay." Kari smiled. "Sounds good." They both walked out of the cottage, prepared and ready to strike out on their journey.

---

In the mountains, far above that unassuming little cottage, a man who'd been soundly asleep gasped and sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat.

Still breathing hard, he looked around and assured himself of where he was--in bed, in his room, as always. Even so, he closed his eyes and passed a hand over them, as though to wipe the dreams of the past from his mind.

No one was there for _him, _to soothe away _his _nightmares.

Ever since it'd happened, no one had been. And for the past ten years, with all the scandal and persecutions, they'd only gotten worse. And no one had been then, either.

On the extremely rare occurance that he shared his bed with someone, that someone was usually carried back to their own room (by him--his affairs, love and otherwise, were very private) once the "fun" was over--therefore, they weren't there when the dreams started. And inevitably, they would start. No amount of food eaten or lore examined or exhaustion or sex could keep them away, and he'd long since ceased trying.

All the same, the dreams were there. And so every night, he had a bloody reminder of why he'd cried vengeance and raised his sword against his own people and killed the defenseless and even replaced his own name with the now-dreaded title of "Dark Lord".

Gods, he thought of all the hell of it often enough anyway.

Shaking those images away (after a great deal of effort), he reached for the mask on the bedside table. It was time to face the rest of the day.

(TBC)


	3. Second Crossing

The Twin Swords

Part 3

see disclaimer in Part 1

It was quite frankly a peaceful, boring, ordinary day, Kari observed as she headed down the path from Cascade Cottage to Topple Village. There were only a few minor beasts--rabites, predictably--in her way as she went, but she kept her staff out and ready just in case.

Feeling lethargic, Kari decided she'd warm herself up by taking the rest of the trek at a sprint. She stretched briefly, crouched, and sprang forward, feeling the springlike muscles in her thighs and calves coil and stretch as she sped forward. The grassy natural path was well-kept, and so she had no trouble skimming over the shorter turf and relatively flat terrain on her way to the town.

A few rabites looked up as she passed, and she gave them no more than a glance--she'd always thought them cute; white or yellow balls of fur with floppy ears and little pink puffball tails. She breathed deeply of the sweet morning air as she ran, slowing as she passed the town gates.

Waving greetings to a few townspeople as she went, she headed into the inn, pulled up a chair, and sat down by one of her village friends, a pink-haired young girl called Meimi.

"So what's up?" she asked, stretching a little more.

Meimi gave her a dark look. "Oh, a lot's up," she replied wryly. "Haven't you heard? The road to Wendel has been sealed!"

Wendel was a coastal town, and could be reached over a multiple-day trek through a couple of caves and past the old Vinquette Hall, a manor with gates that only opened at night. It was a hub of commerce as well as the center of the resistance movement against Dark Lord and his followers.

"Why?" Kari asked baldly. "Isn't that kind of strange, all of a sudden? Are the Heretic Hunters behind it?"

Meimi shook her head. "No... there are rumors that the master of the Vinquette Hall did it. So people are starting to wonder... Say, Kari, do you remember around nine or ten years ago, when you and your uncle Bogard came to live in the old cottage, how out of nowhere all these Mana-believing young women started to go missing? People are starting to talk about that again, and there's speculation that..." The village girl looked around stealthily, as if someone could've been listening in. "That the count at the Hall is actually one of the underworld Mavoles!"

Kari rolled her eyes. "Come on, Meimi. I'm sure that the count who lives there is a perfectly nice man. Don't go being paranoid about someone just because they're a little reclusive. I think I heard somewhere that he's been that way since his wife died a long time ago."

Meimi gave her old friend a sidelong look. "Bara Kari, you are far too willing to believe in people's innocence when there's no proof of it."

Kari shrugged. "Well, giving people you don't know the benefit of the doubt is better than suspecting the slightest word anyone says." She stood up and cracked her shoulder, using her hand to help rotate it in its socket. "Anyhow, I'm going to be leaving on a short trip soon, and I may not be back for a few weeks, maybe a few months. I need to go wish everybody goodbye and good luck while I'm off." So saying, she headed out of the room. "So, I'll be seeing you sometime later."

Once out of the inn, Kari bumped into one of the village boys, who seemed to be in a definitive fret. "Um... hey, lady..."

She knelt down to get on eye level with him. "Yes? Is there something you need?"

The boy fidgeted a little--a painful reminder of Willy and her old childhood friends. "I, uh, I lost a real important book in the meadow south of here, in the tall grass. Couldja, like, go get it for me, and stuff?"

Kari grinned. "Sure, I'd be glad to." She stood. "I won't be gone long." She dashed towards the south exit to the village, trying not to think that this would probably be the last time she saw all her friends here for a while.

---

Somewhere in the depths of Granz Castle's dungeons, a young man with shaggy blonde hair yelped and jumped up from where he'd been sleeping on his ragged straw pallet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

The young man on the pallet next to him, dressed in similar clothing--green instead of red--also hopped up with a cry of surprise.

He threw his companion a dirty look from where he sat. "What's up with you, shoutin' like a banshee! For once I was havin' a pretty sweet dream... until you interrupted!"

The teen in the ragged red tunic didn't reply. His counterpart stared at him strangely, then got up and walked over to him, unusual cheer in his laughing hazel eyes. "Hey, Reikku, what kinda dream were you havin'? Want me to tell ya what it means?"

Reikku shrugged. "Why not?"

"Were ya eatin' a rabite? Or maybe a mushboom? I hear they're a lot tastier than ya might think!"

Reikku looked at the ground, turmoil in his bluish eyes. "A girl..."

His dirty-blonde friend scratched his head. "A chick?" He then made a very comical double take. "...Whoa! The same one as before?"

Reikku grimaced and nodded. "I couldn't protect her... only I was left... she... after that, she..."

The boy in green sat down and crossed his legs, tugging at the ties of his vest with a sigh. "Aw, get real, willya? It wasn't your fault. Times are tough. A kid like you couldn't've protected her. What couldja've done?"

Reikku seemed lost in his own world, murmuring to himself. "Her name was... it was Kari..."

The green-clad boy's hazel eyes widened. "Kari! Did you say Kari!" He shook his head, calming himself. "Nah, nah, can't be. Reikku, after we're outta here, ya can tell me the whole story. In detail! For now... just hold that thought." He stood, dug in a pocket, and held something out to his friend.

Reikku stared. "! Hey, is that bread...?"

The dirty-blonde nodded with a smug smirk. "Hah! I got extra. And it's primo stuff!" As Reikku reached forward to split the spoils, he continued, his eyes suddenly soft. "That chick... I hope she's alive... I mean, I'm sure she's alive. No doubt about it." Reikku carefully studied the ground, and his friend glared at him, smacking him on the head firmly. "Awright, eat up! We're still alive, too! Ya wanna see that Kari chick again, right? I'm gettin' pretty interested in her, too!"

Finally, one of the other two young adults in the small cell took notice of the conversation, a brown-haired, brown-eyed slave man in ragged brown and red clothes. " 'See that chick again'? You're not still thinkin' about escapin', are ya?"

The green-clad boy made a face. "Hmph! I'm serious this time. One of the soldiers told me."

The slave spat on the cold stone floor. "Your last escape plan was a disaster!"

Reikku, however, took interest in his friend's words. "Another escape plan?"

His friend clapped his hands together. "Ooooh, yeah! Seems there's a way out through the monsters' holding cell."

Reikku sighed and sat down. "He's pullin' your leg."

The slave rolled his eyes. "Last time, they even punished US with no food for a week!"

The dirty-blonde looked very offended. "The guy's legit, I swear!"

Reikku gave his friend a skeptical look. "Ya believe the guy cause he gave ya bread?"

"No, it's not that. His song..."

Reikku blinked. "Song?"

"Yeah... he sang this sad song."

Reikku stared at the ground. "Lord Granz's songs were pretty sad, too."

The energetic dirty-blonde punched a fist in the air, enlightenment scrawled across his face. "That's it! Lord Granz turned into a soldier to help us!"

Just like him, Reikku mused. "Pffft! You wish!"

The young man spread his arms wide. "Trust me! The Goddess loves me!"

Reikku turned away bitterly. "The Goddess, eh?"

The slave rolled his eyes again. "Don't listen to Windbag Willy. Beat monsters, show the crowd the "beauty of agony and pain", and go on living. Even if ya could escape, it's hell outside..."

The blonde, curly-haired girl on the far side of the room shot the boys a scathing look. She was clad in an orchid-colored, slinky dress with orange trimming. Her hair was bound by a cap of fabric the same color, with a large, bright red flower tucked into it. "You guys are planning to break out again? Don't make me laugh." She went back to examining her nails.

"Amanda..." Reikku said with a sigh. "Don't you ever dream about getting out of here?"

"Yes, but when I do, it won't be in some harebrained attempt like all of yours." She went back to pointedly ignoring him.

Suddenly, the slave boy looked up and past the grated door of their cell. "It's almost time!"

---

At the gladiator pit where all the bloodthirsty spectators had gathered, a soldier finally emerged into the top box of the entertainment. The crowds hushed, ready to hear his words.

"The Realm Monster Bouts are about to begin," the soldier told them. "But first, a word from our leader. Welcome, Dark Lord." He stepped aside, bowing out of the makeshift pulpit to allow the young man to enter.

Since the takeover ten years ago, he didn't seem to have aged much, or changed visibly at all. Still clad all in black, he swept into view, flashing the red undersides of his doubled cape and trenchcoat as he crossed his arms. His waist-length, gray-shaded teal hair was as wild as ever, and a slight breeze stirred it around his form, giving drama to his already striking image. What could be seen of his face was set calmly as he surveyed his people. As he spoke, the stadium became dead silent.

"Beloved citizens! Your daily struggles are appreciated. Heretics still prowl outside the towns, but have no fear!"

There were a few murmurs throughout the crowd. "Is he talking about the Mana Clan? If that's what they are, let's get them! After all, they control Mana power, right? Pretending to be weak, they're just like the Emperor Vandole."

Dark Lord waited for the whispering to subside before speaking again. "We advance ever onward to victory--a victory led by our own strength. Are we not more powerful than those who rely on that goddess' strength? Without any effort, not breaking a sweat, wanting only glory for themselves. Will people such as these be victorious!"

There was a long silence before he spoke again. This time the darkly enchanting voice was soothing, encouraging. "What we need is not Mana power. The Emperor Vandole was manipulated by Mana power and was destroyed. Let us not make the same mistake. We must be of strong mind and heart!"

There was a little supportive cheering from the crowd--especially from a few of the young women present. Dark Lord allowed himself a small smile at the irony of their innocence, those who came to see blood spilled.

"Tales of the Gemma Knights from the Dark Age of the Empire are old news now. Do not rely on legends! We must shape our fate by our own hands. We shall not lose! The victory is ours for the taking!"

The crowd erupted with the inspiration and encouragement he offered them. As their roaring cheers swelled and reached a peak, Dark Lord stretched his arms to the sky, letting the exultation of his followers buoy him up.

For a moment, he believed his own words and forgot his tortured dreams.

---

Back in the cell, Willy headed to the gate, listening to the enthusiastic cheering. "They're sure fired up," he grumped.

A soldier came up to the gate and lifted it. "Willy, Reikku! You're up!"

Willy grinned. "It's a 'bout' time!" He and Reikku headed over to the open door; Amanda gave them a thumbs-up as they passed. Reikku realized that the soldier before them had no helm, and instead displayed a face with nightlike eyes, weathered skin, and tangled, curly black hair.

"Thanks for the bread," Willy told the stranger.

The soldier smiled. "So are you going through with it?"

Willy smirked. "You bet! Let's do it, Reikku!"

Reikku nodded, letting himself absorb his friend's cocky readiness. "Right!" The two of them followed the soldier into the ring, just as the announcer cried "Now FIGHT!"

The monster released was a typical jackal-lion hybrid, probably bred to kill in the gladiatorial ring. With a few sword swipes, Reikku easily dispatched it.

The announcer's voice cut through the cheers. "Here are your winners... Willy and Reikku!"

"Now's the time!" Willy hissed into Reikku's ear. "Play it cool and smile at the crowd!"

"Gotcha!" Reikku replied with a wink.

"Long live Dark Lord!" Willy shouted to the crowd. To Reikku he commented, "Under a very big rock..." The two of them stifled laughter as the spectators roared back his words.

"Long live Granz Realm!" Reikku cried. To Willy he said dryly, "Under new management."

Laughing, they headed through the monsters' chamber and to freedom.

---

Finally on the bridge, the two young men burst out laughing with the pure adrenaline rush of their mad dash through the castle.

"We did it!" Willy gasped. "We're really gonna get outta here! Mana Goddess and Granz, hats off to ya!" He jumped forward. "Reikku, we are FREE! We can go anywhere! We can do anything! We can eat till we hurl! Reikku, whaddaya wanna do?"

Reikku stared at the stone beneath his feet. "I want to... get Dark Lord..."

Willy gave Reikku a look that said he doubted his friend's sanity. "Oooooookay... no comment here. By the way, Reikku... about that chick Kari... I know that name too."

That got Reikku off the topic of revenge. "You do?"

Willy nodded. "Yeah... but I'm not sure whether the Kari you're talking about is the same Kari I used to know or not. No use gettin' all serious here! Okay, yeah... that's it, let's go to Topple!" He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "They have lots of Mana believers. We can talk there."

Reikku nodded. "Okay. So we're off to Topple!"

Quite suddenly, both boys heard a voice that made them spin. "You made it this far. Not bad."

Willy's eyes got huge as he saw the masked man behind them. "! Wha-! Dark Lord! Uh! We, um... just wanted some fresh air!" He took an exaggeratedly deep breath. "Out with the bad air, in with the good. Ahhh, that'll do me. Whaddaya say we head back? When's the next bout?"

Reikku, on the other hand, glared at his adversary with the utmost hatred, grabbing his sword's hilt. "Dark Lord!"

"Good fighting skills, smart enough to escape," the teal-haired man commented mildly. "Too bad you're slaves. How about it, you two? Why not work for me? We're short on Heretic Hunters."

Willy looked up at the clouds. "Well, I, um..."

A cold smile curved the ruler's lips slightly. "What's the matter, boy? Jackal got your tongue?"

Reikku finally spoke, trembling with sheer hate. "Work for you? You murdered... my father and mother... and Kari, too..."

Dark Lord rested one red-gloved hand on his right hip, seeming almost idly to ready his sword in case it needed to be drawn. "Murdered? What do you mean? The law is the law. Even the laws I made are out of my hands--they've been set in to motion. There's no point in bitching to me."

Willy anxiously looked over at Reikku. "H-hey, Reikku!" he hissed. "Play along!"

"Do what you want, Willy," Reikku snapped. "Go be a Realm soldier. But count me out!"

Dark Lord smiled tauntingly. "The lawless prefer the sword to the law. I can play it that way, too. Come on!"

Reikku's sword flashed out as he shouted his warning. "This is for my parents! Say your prayers!"

He charged forward recklessly, barely registering the fact that Dark Lord had not even changed his position one bit. As the sword came down, he boredly reached out, grabbed the naked blade, and twisted it, tossing Reikku off his feet without showing any exertion at all.

"H-he stopped the sword with one hand!" Willy yelped.

"What the--!" Reikku cried. "What ARE you!"

"Pride comes before a fall, foolish fencer!" Dark Lord snapped. The golden blade was out in a lightning flash, hitting the young gladiator hard and sending him flying off the bridge.

In a panic, Willy raced to the edge of the bridge. "Reikku! Reikku!" Turning his face to the sky, he cried out wildly. "Mana Goddess, save Reikku! Break his fall!"

---

A fat, merchantile rabbit half-beast fishing by the river discovered that something was pulling the line of his rod out very quickly. "Hoo-hoo! I've got one! And it's a biggie! It'll be a feast tonight!" Tugging his hardest, he managed to reel not a fish, but an unconscious young man from the water.

He stared down at the stranger, baffled. "...Not remotely fishy... not even edible..." He put one gloved hand to his chin and scratched it. "Hmmmmm. As I recall... Grandpappy always told me that being a good Samaritan is good for business." So saying, he proceeded to kick the boy awake.

Reikku groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around. "Ouch! ...Where am I?" He shook his head, remembering. "Oh, yeah. I got knocked off the bridge by Dark Lord. Blast it all! And what happened to Willy?" He stood up and looked at the fat rabbit. "Were you the one who rescued me? My name's Reikku. Thanks for saving me. I really appreciate it."

"...That's right!" the rabbit shouted. "I saved your life! I'm Niccolo, the traveling merchant."

"Where the heck is this?" Reikku wondered aloud. He'd never really been in such a natural setting for a good ten years.

"Truth is, I just got here myself," Niccolo confessed. "If you ask me where we are, all I can say is... we're here!"

Reikku blinked. "I'm trying to get to Topple Village. Do you know it?"

Niccolo nodded. "I've heard of it."

"Really!" Reikku yelped happily. "Which way is it?"

Niccolo shrugged. "Beats me. I told you, I just got here. Pay attention, willya?" He looked around. "Well, I'm going home! Don't worry--I'll make sure you pay me back sometime!" He ran off, leaving Reikku to look around the little clearing hopelessly.

---

Just as the sun started to set, Kari reached a small patch of tall grass on the outskirts of Topple.

She looked around, trying to see if she could spot the book easily. "This must be the place..." She headed into the grass, bending down to look around until she heard footsteps in the snarled brush. Quickly, she stood, turning to face the one behind her.

It was a hauntingly familiar man, a little shorter than her, with shockingly auburn hair, darkly secretive emerald eyes, a feminine countenance, and heavy robes.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "You... you're the one!"

He quirked an eyebrow, then nodded, staring up an inch or so into her violet eyes. "I see... now I remember... I didn't think there were any Mana Clan members left..." He bowed to her ironically, letting his heavy bangs fall into his pale face. "A fortuitous meeting indeed."

The world seemed to tilt crazily about Kari. "Nobody left... you don't mean...? Mother, Kaseem, and Willy... everyone... you killed them all? You murdered EVERYONE!"

To Kari's irritation, the stranger just looked amused. "Me? Actually, Realm soldiers did that, and Dark Lord gave the order. Surely you've heard of it by now."

Kari spread her hands wide, trying to balance rage and sorrow. "It's the same thing either way! You ALL did it! You destroyed a peaceful village!"

Something in those emerald-black eyes flashed, and then the man was smiling slightly, the expression coldly beautiful on his delicate features. "That's funny. Was the village's fall really our fault? Isn't it because the Goddess abandoned you?" He turned away from her, letting a breeze blow his thick mane of hair and heavy cape around him. "Well, then... do you think she'll come save you today?"

Out of nowhere, a male voice broke the tension. "Sir Julius! Can you hear me? Dark Lord beckons you. Please return immediately!"

The mage Julius turned towards the source of the voice, something strange--like a waking or awareness--coming into his widening eyes. "Dark Lord...?" he breathed. He turned back to Kari with an expression of annoyance, then stepped aside and snapped delicate white fingers, calling a squirrellike monster called a Chobin Hood.

Kari shrieked in surprise. "You--you even have control over monsters?"

Julius turned to her with a strangely gentle smile. "We shall meet again if the fates allow, heretic girl..." With those last words, he vanished in a burst of light.

"Look out!" came another male voice, and suddenly a blonde, red-clad boy with a sword was beside her. In swift motions, they knocked out the monster, carving it up efficiently.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, his eyes open and honest.

_A bloody sword... is he a Realm soldier...?_

"Are you hurt?"

Kari shifted her grip on her staff, sizing the young man up. "Oh, I'm fine... Thank you very much. I'll be on my way now..."

The boy shook his head. "It's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. I can take you where you need to go."

Kari glared at him, beginning to get his idea of women. "No, really, I'm okay! I can get back home on my own!"

"But what if you get ambushed by a monster again?"

The image of Julius came to Kari's mind unbidden, and she grimaced. "You, you're from... Granz Realm, aren't you?"

Now it was the strange young man's turn to get annoyed. "Do I LOOK like I'm from Granz Realm!" A strange sound, like a burst of energy, interrupted them, and both of them drew their weapons. "What! What was that noise...?"

Kari sighed, admitting defeat. "Oh, all right. If you could take me to Topple..."

The boy's face brightened. "Topple? Great! I was just looking for it myself. We can go together!"

"Okay," she said, half-sighing again. "Topple Village is northeast of here."

The boy extended a hand. "My name's Reikku. What's yours?"

_REIKKU! The same name as...? No, that can't be..._

"I'm Kari. Nice to meet you."

Just as they were about to leave, Kari suddenly remembered the little boy's book. "Oh, wait! One of the village kids asked me a favor. He lost a book in this meadow... Will you look for it with me?"

Reikku nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you. It'll be a big help." After a few more minutes of rummaging around in the grass, Reikku recovered the volume.

"Got it!"

"Thank you! Now we can go back to Topple."

---

Kari didn't think she'd ever been so relieved to catch sight of the town. The appearance of Julius had spooked her badly, and she still wasn't quite sure what she was going to do about it. Maybe Bogard would have some ideas...

"Thank you for taking me so far," she told Reikku. "Well, then..."

He nodded. "Yeah." Then he took off into the village.

"If that boy had survived, he'd probably be about his age..." she mused to herself, then shook her head. "Enough, enough! I told myself I wouldn't be controlled by my past."

Kari returned her friend's book and spoke to some of the villagers, exchanging goodbyes and preparing to sever her ties with the only place she felt safe in since her own home had been destroyed. However, she became distracted again when one of the village men told her that the boy, Reikku, had seemed unusually interested in Bogard.

"So he WAS with the Realm..." she muttered to herself as she sprinted back to the cottage. "I'd better get back there fast!"

---

Kari threw the door open to see that Reikku was standing in the middle of the cottage. Bogard wasn't in sight--immediately her worst suspicions rose in the pit of her stomach.

"So you ARE one of the Realm's Heretic Hunters!" she cried, whipping out her staff.

"Heretic Hunter!" Reikku yelped indignantly. "With the Realm! Wait a minute! What're you talking about!"

"What have you done with Sir Bogard!" Kari demanded.

"I haven't done anything!" Reikku protested.

"You're lying!" Kari spun her staff and dealt Reikku two blows, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Why don't you draw your sword!" Kari raged. "Just like you did when you destroyed my village!"

"Hold on! You've got it all wrong!" Reikku snapped. "My only enemy is Dark Lord! And if you're one of his minions, I WILL draw my sword!"

"Me!" Kari demanded. "Work for Dark Lord! Get real! Dark Lord is the sworn enemy of my people..."

Reikku stood up. "Okay, so neither of us works for Dark Lord. Let's calm down or we won't get anywhere."

Kari put her staff away. "So you hate Granz Realm too?"

Reikku shrugged and held out a scrap of parchment to Kari. "Um, here... It's a letter I found. It must be for you."

Kari took it from him. "Huh? Is it a letter from Sir Bogard?" She took the parchment and called up her guardian spirit with her free hand.

Upon the appearance of the little light sprite, Reikku's eyes got huge. "Wha--!"

"Heya! I'm Wisp, a light spirit! Recovery from attacks and such is my specialty. How d'ya do?" it proclaimed cheerily.

"That's an... elemental spirit, isn't it...?" Reikku asked tentatively. "Can you actually use spirit magic?" A burst of light surrounded his body, and the pain from the staff blows vanished with the Wisp.

"You've never seen a spirit before?" Kari asked him. "They won't appear to bad people. So I guess you're... probably not too bad."

Reikku shrugged. "So... this may mean that I can use spirit magic too. Oh! I forgot the letter! I didn't know it was for you when I read it... sorry about that."

Kari scanned the parchment quickly. Bogard had said he was going to Wendel. "Just as I thought. It is Bogard's handwriting! He's alright! That's good... I'm going to have to visit Wendel."

Reikku folded his arms. "If you're going to Wendel, would you mind if I tagged along?"

"How come?"

"There's a sage in Wendel by the name of Cibba..." Reikku began.

"Yes, I've heard of him," Kari interrupted. "Are you going to see him?"

Reikku nodded. "Yeah. There's something I need to ask him."

Kari considered the strange young man. "...Alright, then. Let's go to Wendel together." She smacked a fist into her palm. "Hey, that reminds me... the master of Vinquette Hall sealed the cave to Wendel! First, let's head east toward Vinquette Hall."

The two of them left into a star-studded night, pursuing their adventures united.

---

Julius opened the door cautiously. "Hello...? You in there?"

Dark Lord, who was flopped on his bed, sat up as the mage entered. "What took you?" he asked critically.

Julius shrugged. "I'm sorry. I was a bit far away... I had to get within teleporting range, and that took time. What did you need me for?"

Dark Lord shook his head. "Never mind. You didn't show up in time anyway. If you must know, it was another bigot demanding that I change my mind and outlaw homosexual relationships. I needed backup. Since you didn't show up, I had to get Marley to help."

At this, Julius looked extremely amused. "Well, really. If I had been there, it would have been extremely awkward, considering. How'd things turn out?"

The black-clad man shrugged one shoulder, smiling wryly. "The protestor is currently in jail, having a little time out to cool off. Marley's suggestion. I just might have decided to remove one of his fingers for calling me a faggot, otherwise."

Julius shook his head. "Then it's probably a very good thing I wasn't there. I do believe I might have lost my head and accidentally killed the poor fool if I had been."

"I hate stupid people," Dark Lord complained simply, collapsing back onto his bed. "Why can they never see that I'm not about to change my mind on that?"

"Because they're idiots," Julius replied just as simply. "And anyway, I do have some good news. Do you remember ten years ago... the girl at the village who got away?"

Dark Lord made a vague sound of acquiescence.

"Well, I think I've found her."

Genuinely interested now, the teal-haired young man stood up. "Really? Do tell."

Julius smiled. "I ran into her around Topple. Apparently Bogard's been hiding her all this time. As far as I know she's going to be heading towards Wendel next--we can move to intercept her there. And besides... there are a few leads I have yet to investigate. She may not be the one, after all."

Dark Lord's face grew stern. "This is going to need to take a lot of planning and debating. Even among the Heretic Hunters there are those who don't exactly agree with the persecution of that damned Mana cult. There will be a lot of protestors if we propose hunting down a teenage girl. And then we're going to need a way to protect her once she's here... too many people around here like pretty young women."

Julius grimaced. "A story some of us know a little too well."

"Not to mention, one of the slaves managed to get away today," Dark Lord said exhaustedly, undoing the buckled clasp of his mask, setting the slitted plate on a bedside table, and putting one gloved hand to his temple. "Talk about headaches. We're not sure if he's even alive, let alone where he's gotten to."

Julius winced in sympathy. "Oooh. Bad for morale."

"And guess which one it was? The consul's son, the one who was trying to escape with that girl ten years ago in the first place."

Julius pulled a face. "Very bad for morale."

There was an expression of deep vulnerability on Dark Lord's face as he met his partner's eyes. "I'm tired, Julius," he said softly. "So tired. I'm not sure how much more of this godsdamned pressure I can take without cracking. And you're the only one I can tell it to."

"You need an evening off," Julius recommended. "Just do what you want for a change. You've been working yourself to the bone lately, and you honestly need some time to rest. I'm not surprised that you're feeling a little overwhelmed." He walked forward and put his arms around his friend's waist, leaning his head against the anxiety-tight chest and listening to the power of the heartbeat. "You can't do everything by yourself, you know... you shouldn't have to."

"I'm just so tired..." Dark Lord said bleakly into the soft robe-padded shoulder, head bowed.

Julius pulled away and undid the buttons on his partner's trenchcoat, slipping the garment off the slumped shoulders. "You need rest," he scolded. "Get to bed. Sleep. Look at you. It's as if you've spent every night of your life awake and staring at the ceiling. I am not taking no as an answer out of you. Can you manage to take your clothes off on your own, or must I strip you?"

The teal-haired man waved a hand listlessly. "No, don't bother." He yanked off his boots, gloves, and shirt, then turned down the bed's linens and collapsed heavily into it.

Julius hovered nearby. "One more thing... would you mind if I stayed here with you tonight?"

A very slight shake of the head was his only answer; after that Dark Lord was out cold. Julius watched him for a few moments, pulled a few strands of hair out of the sleeping man's face, then headed over to the other side of the bed, stripped off his robes, turned down the lights, and got in beside him.

"Goodnight," he said softly, then closed his eyes, curling close.

(TBC)


	4. Search

The Twin Swords

Part 4

(see disclaimer in Part 1)

"Remind me to never escort you anywhere after this," Kari grumbled, glaring at Reikku. The two of them had just emerged from Batmo Cave, in which Kari had gotten a new toy from a fallen monster--a high-quality black lacquer bow and quiver filled with phoenix-fletched arrows. In the fight where they'd gotten the bow, Reikku had quite nearly gotten the both of them killed. Twilight had just fallen, and the pair of travelers was heading up to the open iron gates of Vinquette Hall.

After entering the grounds, Reikku walked forward and shook his head. "Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this one?"

"Oh?" Kari asked with a smile. "Are you afraid?"

Reikku's face went scarlet. "Me? Afraid? Are you kidding?"

Suddenly whirling, Kari thought she caught a glitter from the corner of her eye. "Hey, over by that tree. Something was there!"

Reikku narrowed his eyes. "YOU'RE the one who's scared, aren't you?" In reply, Kari just walked into the thicket of pines where she thought she'd seen the movement. Reikku, shaking his head, just stared after her until he heard the voice behind him.

"Move, you're in the way!"

"What!" Reikku whirled, hand on the hilt of his sword. "Say that again!" The intruder was a man a good few inches shorter than Reikku, with long, thick red hair, annoyed green eyes, a thin body stature swathed in heavy robes, and one white, slender hand planted on his hip.

Looking bored, the stranger flicked a tuft of hair out of his face. "The master's a vampire. He snatches women and sucks their blood..." He scanned Reikku with a distasteful expression. "But you're a guy... and you're in the way. So go home." With that, he shoved past the ex-gladiator as though he wasn't even there, heading straight up to the mansion and inside.

"Jeez, pushy much?" Reikku grumbled under his breath, dusting himself off. After a pause, he shook his head. "A vampire? No way!"

---

The flicker turned out to be a pale white winged creature flitting about in the branches.

"Bats...?" Kari murmured aloud. Before her eyes, the little bat's form hazed, then became that of a pale spirit in the form of an almost noble man.

"Could it be...?" the ghost whispered. "It looks like her..." And it began to hover towards her.

"Yeek!" Feeling the soft hair on the backs of her arms stand up, Kari fled.

Watching, the ghost nodded. "Yes, it IS her... I'll ask the count to take care of her."

---

Falling to one knee after she reached Reikku, Kari looked over her shoulder. "I, I, I..."

Turning, the blonde boy looked down at her. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Standing up, Kari pointed into the woods. "I'm telling you, I saw something! It was a ghost!"

Reikku rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Suuuuuuure ya did."

"I definitely saw it!" Kari protested. "It was the ghost of a sad-looking man."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a tree branch?" Reikku asked skeptically. "You're awfully high-strung, you know. C'mon, let's get going."

Glaring, Kari continued along the path to the black mansion ahead of them. As they opened the door, it began to rain.

---

A black-haired man in a dark uniform, waiting at the foot of the stairs, bowed as they entered. "Welcome to Vinquette Hall."

Reikku nodded in return. "We're sorry to visit you so late, but we'd like to meet with the master of the hall."

"The master... perhaps I may be of some assistance."

"Actually, in Wendel..." Reikku began.

Kari stepped forward. "It's very important, so we'd prefer to speak to him directly."

The man, who seemed to be a butler of some sort, shook his head. "Unfortunately, the master is asleep at the moment. I'd be happy to be of service in some way."

"No, that's all right," Kari declined. "We'll just come back after he wakes up."

"Regrettably, our gate is only open at night," the butler replied. "Wouldn't you perhaps prefer to wait here until he awakes?"

"But, this place is... a bit..." Kari looked around uneasily.

A voice behind them made them both turn. "Guests? How unusual..."

Both Kari and Reikku turned. The speaker was a pretty young girl who seemed about Kari's age, with long red hair and bright gold eyes. She was dressed in low-slung pink harem pants, violet armwarmers, sandals, and a teal breastband. A striped beret was perched nonchalantly on her head.

The butler bowed. "Welcome back, Isabella-san. How is your room? Is there anything I can do to make your stay more pleasant?"

The girl, Isabella, continued forward. "Not a thing. I've made myself quite at home."

The butler bowed again. "You are much too kind."

"Are you both staying, too?" Isabella asked Reikku and Kari. "Be sure not to disturb the count." And she continued up the stairs.

"What do you wish to do?" the butler wanted to know.

"We'll take up your offer and stay here tonight," Reikku replied.

"Very good," the butler said jovially. "Then I shall go and prepare the room." Bowing once again, he left.

Once the butler was out of hearing, Kari rounded on Reikku. "WHY did you say that!"

Reikku turned around, placing hands on his hips. "WHY are you so huffy!"

"I told you, this place is certifiably creepy!" Kari retorted. "It's crawling with ghosts!"

"You're just seeing things," Reikku scoffed. "And what would our gracious hosts say if they heard you spouting off about spooks?"

"I'll tell you what, buster," Kari said in a low and threatening voice. "I still don't trust you. If this is a trap, I'm taking you down with me!"

"A trap?" Reikku asked incredulously. "Oh, and what would be in it for me? We came here to get the caves unsealed, in case you forgot."

Kari shook her head. "Well, don't you try pulling any funny business while I'm sleeping!"

"Who'd want to?" Reikku grumbled, turning his back on her.

"Hmph!" Kari replied in kind.

"Everything is ready," came the voice of the butler, who was heading down the stairs. "Your room is upstairs to the left."

---

Kari, sitting on the twin bed at the east end of the room, sat up and looked at Reikku, who was staring out the window and brooding. "Hey... while we're waiting, why don't we go talk to that other girl, that Isabella? She might know how to get on this count's good side, or how to persuade him to help us."

Reikku nodded. "If you think so. It'll kill time at least. As long as you don't get too whiny about the ghost thing." Although she shot him a dirty look, Kari followed him over to Isabella's room nonetheless.

Isabella was sitting at the table in her room and playing with a glass of wine when the pair entered. "Oh? The overnight guests..."

"Are you, um, staying here too?" Reikku ventured.

The red-haired beauty stood up and inclined her head gracefully to him. "Please call me Isabella. And yes, I am currently residing in this hall... did anything unusual happen?"

"I saw a ghost outside," Kari said frankly, despite a dirty look from Reikku. "I think it's dangerous here."

Isabella nodded, as if this made sense. "What you saw was most likely his servant spirit."

"Servant spirit?" Kari wanted to know.

Isabella nodded again. "The master has bat servant spirits. What about you?" She turned to Reikku.

The blonde scratched his head. "Well... I heard some odd gossip."

Isabella nodded, giggling. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're worried about the vampire talk?"

Kari stared at her, disbelieving.

"Well, um, yeah," Reikku admitted.

"Not to worry," the strange girl assured him. "His tastes have changed since moving here."

Reikku nodded, looking relieved. "So you know the master, then?"

Isabella shrugged in an offhand matter. "I'd say yes, I know him fairly well..." She shook her head. "Better than anyone else..."

"So are you two... dating?" Kari asked with an impish grin. Reikku stared at her, only realizing at that moment that his companion had her girly side as well.

"Dating?" Isabella burst into giggles again. "That'd be nice." Though still smiling, she sobered. "Now let me guess... you two have come to get him to unseal the caves leading to Wendel."

Reikku nodded. "Yes, that's right."

Isabella nodded in return. "I thought so. Very well. Since I'm his girlfriend" (the giggles threatened to strike again, but she seemed to be holding them at bay) "and all, I'll ask him for you."

"Would you really?" Reikku brightened visibly. "Thank you so much!"

Smiling herself, Isabella sauntered forward and tapped him on the nose. "You're such a sweetheart. Let me give you a tip. A water spirit is trapped in Marsh Cave. If spirits are your thing, it'd do you well to pay a visit."

"Arigatou!" Reikku replied. He and Kari both bowed, smiling.

"Ojama shimasu," Kari added as an afterthought. (A/N: Loosely translated as "Sorry to bother you". In Japanese it really does mean "I will bother you" or "I have bothered you". It's used more as a greeting or parting line used when in someone else's personal space than anything else. Based on the translation used in the game, I'm pretty sure this was Kari's original line.)

Isabella nodded to them once again and took a sip from her wineglass. "You'll find Marsh Cave to the east of the hall. It's not particularly dangerous, but be careful."

The pair of them headed back to their room.

Stretching, Reikku headed for his side. "Ahhh... it's been years since I slept in a bed..." So saying, he headed back, flopped onto the twin bed, and closed his eyes, still wearing his boots and everything.

"Hey, don't be so eager to nod off!" Kari scolded. "You heard Isabella-san say the master's a vampire!"

"Hmm...?" Reikku mumbled vaguely. "Yeah... right... vampi...zzz..." His sentence was lost in snores.

Outraged, Kari shook a fist at him. "Don't fall--oh, never mind!" She headed to her own bed, shaking her head. "Whew... today sure was tiring... I'll rest a bit, too." She knelt and proceeded to slip off her boots--even if _Reikku _didn't, _she _had manners.

Reikku snored again and rolled over.

"Asleep already?" Kari looked up at him, planting hands on her hips. "Tsk, no sense of urgency." Sliding into the bed, she closed her eyes and curled up.

_This hall... reminds me of the consul's... looks like I'll dream again tonight..._

---

Having slipped with relative ease into the hall without anyone's noticing, Julius was now free to explore, so long as he didn't alert either of the count's twin butlers. He'd heard rumors about the two of them that were fairly worth listening to, whether or not you believed the stories about monsters or were just knowledgeable about the parallel world of Mavolia. In any case, at least now he could check his theory. If it was one of the girls in the hall instead of the one that got away, he would be able to search for the key in secrecy. His lord would be relatively pleased about it, at least.

Moving surprisingly quietly for his heavy robes, the redhead stalked down the halls, just a shadow in the darkness of the night.

---

_Kari looked back over her shoulder, realizing that Reikku had fallen, and stopped dead._

_"Don't worry about me, just run!" the boy insisted, his face screwed up in pain._

_"No!" She shook her head furiously. "I won't leave you!"_

_"I twisted my ankle..." Reikku told her. "You run ahead!"_

_"But..."_

_"Mother told me to protect you, so RUN! My parents and I will catch up later," the little blonde insisted._

_Kari bit her lip and nodded, reconstituting herself. "Got it! We'll meet up later!"_

_"Yeah," Reikku replied._

_"For sure!" She ran on, looking back only once before fleeing the scene altogether._

_---_

_"They're, they're... gonna get him!" It was her own voice again, but older, after a few years._

_"Poor thing. Wish I could help." Bogard now._

_"Willy and Kaseem and Mother were all killed!" Kari shouted. "And that boy, too!"_

_"It's regrettable, but I've got my hands full looking out for you," Bogard had told her. "Believe me, Kari!"_

_"But, but...!"_

_"I'll tell you one thing you can do. Pray. The Goddess'll help him."_

---

Kari sat up with a jolt. "That dream, again..." She shook her head. "I prayed... over and over... And I'm still praying... But the sadness in my heart won't go away..." Scowling, she slipped into her boots and stood up. "I can't sleep..."

A mutter beside her made her turn. Reikku was talking in his sleep. "Mom, Dad... I'll protect her..."

_Wha...? "I'll protect her"? Could he be...? Is it really?_

She nodded to herself. _I knew it! He IS Reikku! He made it after all? What a relief! But it was my fault Reikku's mother and father were... _Shaking her head, she fled. _I'm sorry! Forgive me! All because I was there. I really am so sorry..._

Heading for the door, she stopped short. "Hm? What's that?"

"Well done. Splendid." It was a voice almost exactly like the butler's, but strangely different. Peeking outside, Kari saw a man with _white _hair, dressed in a _white _uniform, standing near the west door into the mansion. "That girl does look quite the catch! The count will be most delighted."

"The color of his clothes is different..." Kari murmured to herself. "And he looks strange."

"In any case," the butler continued, heading to the east door and opening it, "no more bride hunting. We can go back to the underworld of Mavolia."

And then he went inside.

"Bride?" Kari said aloud. "Is that Isabella-san? Mavolia? Does that mean everyone here is really a Mavole?" Concerned, she headed through the hall towards Isabella's room. When she opened the door, the other girl wasn't there. "Isabella-san isn't a Mavole, is she?" Deciding to look further, she took a few steps forward. There was a thick book lying on the table in the middle of the room. Picking it up, Kari began to read.

_Zan Biye month, Salamander Day (Tuesday)_

_That cad. I thought I'd get to see him, and then he runs off to the human world. What nerve! Aristocratic devils--what _ARE _they thinking? In other news, I heard that a party of Gemma Knights brought down the Vandole Empire and ushered in peace._

_Among the Gemmas was a minstrel named Granz with a magical voice, which reminds me... that primate princess was going to look into a human named Granz. Did something happen to her in the human world? Either way, this must be investigated..._

"It's a diary..." Kari murmured, closing the book. "Is it Isabella-san's?" She shook her head, realizing something. "Hold on... The Gemma knights were active nearly twenty years ago! How old _is _Isabella? The ghost, the butlers, and now this... what in the world is going on here? I'm sure I can figure it out if I can just meet the master!"

Scowling, Kari headed back into the main hall. The door that the white butler had opened was still ajar.

"First rule of investigation: legwork," Kari said with a low sigh. Clenching her fists, she walked inside.

---

In the basement of the hall, there was a curious room in which something resembling a silver egg enclosed what looked like a hearth. Knowing better than to walk straight up to the thing, Kari pulled out her new bow and fired a tentative arrow at it. Having been run through basic archery by fine teachers in the Mana Village as a child, Kari's aim was true. Upon being touched by the arrow's tip, the silver egg popped like a bubble, and a small figure wreathed in flames appeared.

"There was a spirit trapped inside!" Kari gasped.

"Hotcha! I'm free!" The little elemental struck a V-for-victory pose. "I'm Salamander, a fire spirit! Are you the one who removed the metaball? Thanks! Now I'm freeeeee!" Kari hid a giggle at the creature's genki behavior. "Hm? I should repay you... after all, you're the one I owe my freedom to! Whateeeeeeever ya need! Woho! Ignite to remember! I'm cooking with gas!"

A warmth filled the hollow in Kari's chest where she constantly felt the pure power of Wisp. It was joined by a soft but steady heat as Salamander's physical form dispersed. "Thanks, Salamander!"

---

In another room (this one on the ground level), Kari encountered a monster unlike any she'd ever seen before.

It seemed to be some kind of giant spiderlike creature that ran on a sort of clockwork; its colors were mottled shadow and it ran in a strange sidewinding fashion. The brunette felt the hair on her arms and neck stand up--she _hated _spiders.

_Maybe I can just go around this thing... _Kari dashed past the beast to the door behind it--no good. Locked. _If there's another way...? _Returning to the door she'd come through, Kari discovered to her dismay that it, too, was locked.

Bogard had once told her about this. Powerful mages and owners of castles could set up a system in which a trespasser's only option was to go up against a strong monster in order to proceed or escape. It was meant to discourage intruders, and the monsters chosen were usually rare ones like this.

Kari gritted her teeth and smacked the spider with her staff. The blow glanced off, with no effect other than to make the creature notice her. Backing away, she shot a blast of light magic at the thing; it, too, blasted into sparks off the hairy hide.

"Just one thing left," Kari murmured to herself, tapped Salamander, and sent a blast of cycling flames straight at the thing. It shrieked and jumped backwards, singed. Grinning, Kari sent more tongues of flame at the creature until it fell.

That was done, but it had left Kari spiritually drained; this place wasn't a safe one to rest in, and so she would have to chance the rest of the dungeon with only items to heal herself with. Putting on her most stubborn face, Kari set her shoulders and pushed through the newly-unlocked northern door.

---

Opening another door in the hall's depths, Kari paled and bit back a cry of shock. "Eeek! What the!" The room was nearly filled with coffins.

Steeling herself, the young girl picked her way towards one and pried it open. A young woman was inside, pale-faced, her hands folded at her chest. Kari frowned. "Not dead, but... is she asleep?" Slowly, she opened another coffin to find a similar woman inside. "These people... they're Mana women!" Sensing a movement behind her, she whipped out her staff. "W-what!"

The butler in white had opened the door to the north of the room. "Kari-san... this is where those who have lost the count's favor sleep."

"What does that mean?" Strange thoughts filled her head--just how perverted WAS this count guy! A harem like this!

"You are the final bridal candidate, but you are too early!" the butler proclaimed, striding to the center of the room.

"Get a grip!" Kari shouted, her face bright scarlet. "What have you done to these Mana women?"

"How did you know that they are Mana women!" The butler drew close, an intense but unreadable expression on his white face.

The bat from before suddenly appeared, blurring into the blue figure once more. "Bring this girl... to the count..." it moaned.

"Who are you!" the butler demanded. "I... I can't be bothered! I've my own work to do! I'll just make it quick!"

"It _WAS _an evil spirit!" Kari murmured under her breath as the bat disappeared.

The butler growled and lunged forward, white fur sprouting all over his body. He was... some kind of werewolf!

---

Panting, Kari stood over her fallen foe, glaring. The wolf had collapsed into a heap of white paws and tail and tired puppy after she'd given it several knocks upside the head with her staff. Shaking her head, she put her weapon away. She'd have no further trouble with this one.

"What was all that about?" she asked the empty air. "That bat was the one I saw in the woods. And that ghost... he wasn't scary. He seemed even... kind. Why do they all want me to meet this count?" Shaking her head again, Kari continued on. She'd get no answers just sitting around here.

---

Meanwhile, in another chamber in the mansion's western wing...

"Not here either..." Shaking his head, Julius closed the coffin he'd been looking into. That was the last of the lot. It was certain now. That girl was the one.

"What're you doing!" The voice made Julius turn, looking over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow. It was the scruffy kid from outside, the blonde in dirty red clothes.

"What are YOU doing?" Julius returned, putting a hand on his out-thrust hip and looking down his nose at the scamp. From experience, he knew it was best to take on an attitude that was equal parts condescending and seductive while dealing with the common bumpkin.

The boy stepped forward with a scowl, raising his sword, and Julius sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm looking for the vampire's fiancée," he snapped caustically, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Leave me alone. Baka." Feeling a twinge at the edge of his magical senses, he turned towards the northern door and smirked. "Oops... hellhounds do have quick reflexes. I'll be off now." Flipping his bangs, he strolled nonchalantly out the southern door, leaving one very confused village idiot behind him. He had all the information he needed. Now, he could report back to Dark Lord, and possibly get some quality alone time. And after that, of course, sleep.

---

Opening one last door, Kari immediately noticed two figures standing by the far wall, apparently in deep conversation. One was Isabella, that she knew... the other was a man seemingly in his early twenties, dressed all in scarlet with pale skin and shoulder-length silver hair. He wore glasses, but even those and his bangs couldn't disguise the red markings on his forehead or the fact that his eyes were different colors--one gold and the other ruby.

"Lee. What do you think?" Isabella was asking. "How's the new candidate? Does she suit your fancy?"

Kari realized with a very uncomfortable feeling that Isabella was referring to her.

The man shook his head and ran one hand through his hair exasperatedly. "Don't believe the butlers. I'm not bride shopping." His voice was of relatively high tone and had a timbre reminiscent of a lowly tuned viola. Isabella pouted at him, and he laughed. "Now, now. No need to look so suspicious."

Kari walked in at this point--she couldn't sit still any longer. "Isabella-san?" Turning to the man in red, she frowned. "And you're the master... the count, aren't you?"

The man walked forward and bowed his head politely. "Either way, I am Lee." He laughed softly. "I assume you got past the butler?"

Kari grimaced. "Oh... I'm sorry about that... but I had no choice. All I want to know is... just what ARE you people!"

Lee bowed again. "I'm a Mavole, though I haven't been back home to Mavolia in quite a while. And this... is my friend Isabella."

The redhead winked and blew Kari a sassy kiss. "Nice to meet you again."

Lee went on, still smiling faintly. "I have known her for... oh... how many years? I'm not sure what it would be in human years..." Shaking his head, he turned around with a sweep of his cape. "I'll explain about the guests and myself. Isabella, do you mind?"

Isabella shook her head with a distinctive pout. "Stalling again, ne, Lee? Today I'm finally going to know your true intentions."

Sighing, Lee pushed his glasses up on his nose and walked to Isabella, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I have all the time in the world with you. Can we do this later? If not, I could invoke the Prince of Mavolia's..."

"Why would the prince support humans?" Isabella interrupted, sounding quite cross indeed. Lee stepped back. "Besides, the one you made the promise to died a long time ago."

Lee shook his head seriously. Kari, feeling lost, wondered what was going on. "He may not be dead. And even if people die, promises don't." Lee rose quite a bit in Kari's eyes with that--it was one of her chief beliefs. "I have a duty..."

"The Mavole prince is a count in this world," Isabella said roughly. "But he's more emotional than he once was." Suddenly, she coughed, dropping to her knees.

"Isabella-san!" Kari lurched forward a step.

"Ugh... do you intend to put me to sleep too! How could you--" Abruptly, she collapsed. Lee stepped forward and raised one hand, and the redhead was lifted into the air and towards the far end of the room, held loosely as a rag doll.

"What did you do to Isabella-san!" Kari demanded.

Lee shook his head and regarded Kari with an austere look that made him look not unlike Bogard. "What awaits you is total darkness."

"Great! Just in time!" Kari turned; it was Reikku's voice.

"Reikku!" As the gladiator took in the scene, she shook her head desperately. "Isabella-san... Count Lee tried to...!"

Stepping forward, Reikku got his "idiot" face back on. "Hmmm, lemme guess... YOU'RE the one who takes women and sticks em in coffins, right!" He pointed right at Lee, who was staring at him, nonplussed.

"A prognosticator, ne?" Lee raised his eyebrow. Such a wry expression made him seem oddly human. "Look closely. They're sleeping peacefully, right? As long as they are at my residence, I will keep them safe, as shall be the case with Isabella. And now, this girl as well... I will protect them all!"

"Who gave you the right!" Kari demanded.

Lee shook his head. "I promised a friend that I would protect the Mana women. This mess with Dark Lord was all brought on by the Mavoles. I'll resolve it."

"How dare you!" This was even worse than his being a hentai--Lee was a CHAUVINIST! "And how do you think these women feel!"

"Until this chaotic world has settled, they'll stay asleep. You, too. And no harm will come to you."

"That's no kinda logic!" Reikku protested.

"Even if by force, you will be mine..." Lee said softly, whipping a thin fencer's foil from out of nowhere. Even as he did so, a pair of bat wings exploded from his shoulderblades.

His lunge towards Reikku was graceful and calculated. The gladiator jumped back, tripping over his heels and landing in an ungainly flop on his back. Kari struck with her staff, but Lee caught it on his thin rapier blade and it glanced off.

He'd been professionally trained, as many nobles were, in fencing as an art. That made his skills no less deadly, especially because those wings propelled him farther and higher than an ordinary mortal could jump. They were flight-size, so when folded would reach from Lee's head to his ankles. Reikku, scrabbling to his feet, calculated the difference in strength feverishly, watching for the Mavole's next move. To defeat the count, careful thinking would be required...

---

"Release Isabella-san!" Reikku demanded, pointing his sword at Lee, who had collapsed to his knees, breathing hard, at the battle's end. "And the others, too!"

The bat appeared yet again, blurring once more into a human form. "Don't blame the count..." it said in its spectral voice. "It was I who asked him to protect the Mana women from the Heretic Hunters."

Kari sighed. So Lee wasn't a chauvinist after all. Just this weird guy.

Reikku stepped forward, shock on his face. "Lord Granz! How did you...?"

The ghost stared wistfully at the gladiator, his faded eyes flickering. "Reikku... I remember... that time you..."

Kari blinked. "That ghost I saw... it was Lord Granz!"

Lee stepped forward as well. "Granz! How did you get here? You've been alive all this time? Or... are you an apparition?"

"You mean you two know each other?" Reikku asked blankly.

"We're the best of friends!"

"That explains a lot," Kari commented under her breath.

"I'm only doing this as a favor for him," Lee continued.

"Lord Granz... did you really ask him to...?" Reikku faltered.

"Even if you were trying to protect..." Kari burst out at the same time. "How could you...!"

"My apologies," the ghost of Granz went on. "There really was... no other way. Kari... we must keep you alive... there's a reason you must not die... No matter what, you must survive. Reikku, protect her."

"You're better off leaving this place," Lee cut in. "Dark Lord's underlings are lurking about. It's not safe here."

"What about Isabella-san?" Kari asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine," Lee said with a sigh. "She'll wake up soon."

"Lord Granz!" Reikku was still ignoring Lee and Kari. "So are you still alive? Or are you...?"

"Forget about me," the ghost said with a very earthly firmness. "Just get going. Realm soldiers could be here any minute."

"If you go to Wendel, beyond Marsh Cave," Lee told Kari, "befriend the water spirit along the way. The fire spirit you have will break the firestone seal at the entrance."

"Marsh Cave water spirit..." Kari repeated. "Got it. Thank you, Lord Granz, Count Lee!"

Reikku nodded. "Let's go, Kari!" She nodded in return.

"Take care of each other," the ghost instructed.

"We will!" Reikku assured him. And the two of them were off.

Once the adventurers were out of the room, Lee turned to his old friend. "They're being hunted, Granz. Perhaps they should have hidden out in Mavolia for a while..."

"No," Granz replied. "They are making their own way through this. They need to believe in their own power."

"I suppose that's true," Lee agreed reluctantly. As Granz's form faded into nothingness, the count headed over to where Isabella still hovered in midair. With a wave of his hand, he brought her to the ground, but turned his face when she sat up.

Standing, Isabella flipped her hair, resting her knuckles on her hip. "Lee, why are you crying?" Head bowed, pointedly avoiding Isabella's eyes, Lee had let a few stray tears slip down his cheeks. "Were you reminded of Medusa again?" Stepping forward, she turned the count's face towards hers. "Let me share your burden of sorrow..."

---

Meanwhile, Kari and Reikku were making good on their escape, charging through the forests that surrounded the hall. _This feeling... It's just like before... I don't want to think about it anymore. _As they circled around to the clearing leading to the main gates, Reikku tripped and fell flat on his face. Kari turned, anxiety plain on her own.

For a brief moment, both of them saw another, similar incident from long ago.

Reikku, standing, burst out. "I knew it! You ARE Kari... the girl who was at my house! You're alive!" Laughing as he realized how stupid that sounded, he went on. "I'm sooo relieved."

"Reikku..." Kari bowed her head, her voice contorting. "I'm so very sorry! It was my fault that your parents--"

"Don't be ridiculous," Reikku interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The one who killed my mother and father was that rat, Dark Lord! I'm the one who's sorry. I promised my mother I'd protect you."

Kari looked up, seeming very childish indeed. "You don't hate me? If I hadn't been there, no one would've died! Your father and mother..."

"I'll never forget my grudge against Dark Lord," Reikku said grimly. "But knowing you're still alive, I can throw away my painful past. Kari, we've got to look ahead!"

"Is it okay?" Kari asked, chewing her thumbnail. "Do you forgive me?" She bowed suddenly. "Thank you..." She stood straight again, blushing and smiling. "Then... then let's go to Wendel!"

---

At the knock on the door, Dark Lord looked up. "Who is it?"

"Me." The voice was unmistakable.

"Back already? Come on in." Julius calmly turned the door handle and walked in as his lord stood, pushing in the chair he'd been sitting at. Once they were locked into the room, he spoke again. "Well?"

Stepping forward--which put him so close to Dark Lord that their bodies pressed together--Julius smiled slowly, looking brazenly into his lord's eyes. "I'm certain of it. She's the one. None of Lee's had the key. I was right all along."

"It's good to know, but now we actually have to catch her." Dark Lord leaned forward, put his arms around Julius, and rested his chin against the top of the mage's head. "You just had to go and complicate things, didn't you." From the tone of his voice, the incident of the Mana girl wasn't all he was talking about.

"Yes, I did. It's what I do," Julius' muffled reply came from against Dark Lord's chest. "Stop that. You're making me feel short."

"You are short." Smirking, he released the ruffled mage. "But, hey. Short people have more fun."

Julius barely stifled a laugh. "Do they, now? How would you know? You're too tall to ever have been a midget like me."

Dark Lord grinned crookedly. "You always seem to."

"Pervert."

"So are you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"And don't you deny it."

"Who said I am?"

"Good point." Making sure the door was bolted firmly, Dark Lord took Julius into his arms again.

This time, the embrace lasted quite a bit longer.

---

_The girl's form was faint, as always. He could only catch the vaguest impression of her sleek, strong young body, with ripples of her long, curly chestnut hair fanning out around her. As ever, he couldn't see her eyes. She was reaching towards him, and he was trying his hardest to grab her hand, but they always fell short. She was crying out, shouting to him, but he couldn't hear her over the roar of the rift in the world. His throat was raw from his cries back, and he could feel the tears on his cheeks as he tried, tried, tried to get back to her._

_Every day they had spent together, singing the same song. It was a good song, a song about awakening, a song about birth. But something had disrupted the melodies that wove in and out of time, and they could no longer sing. Something else was forcing its powerful, frightening song over theirs, so that they couldn't get out the notes. Something that wanted this sacred chamber of the Mana flow to itself._

_The strange song pounded richly, rawly, discordantly through his entire body, sending repeated chills from his shoulders to his hips, through his heart to the insides of his thighs, thrumming, making his nerves ache and his head buzz with the strange power. No wonder he couldn't hear her. He couldn't even think her, could barely see her. He was falling, falling, he knew. His last thought was despair, despair at this terrible turn of events._

_How could the Goddess want him separated from his own twin sister?_

---

Julius was sitting up even before his eyes were open. As always after the dream, he was sobbing, his narrow chest heaving, his pale face red and tearstained. Desperately, he clutched himself, burying his face in his crossed arms. The old scars on his back throbbed painfully, just as they had when he had first--Julius quickly blocked the memory from his mind. He couldn't think of that, not _now. _It would only make everything worse.

Dark Lord, beside him, snapped into wakefulness, sitting up and watching helplessly. "What is it...? What's wrong...?" Julius didn't even glance up. Although the gentle arms that encircled him came as a surprise, all he could do to acknowledge the embrace was to cling to his lord desperately, still sobbing and shaking. "Julius, what is it? Say something, please! You haven't been like this since... not since..."

"Don't say it," Julius managed. "Don't say it! Don't... remind me... please..."

Cradling the little mage to his heart, Dark Lord reflected on the irony of the matter. Having gone to sleep together for once, before his common sense could reclaim him, he'd been worried that Julius would be witness to his nightly weakness. Instead, it turned out to be the exact opposite. Here _he _was granted a glimpse of _Julius' _nightmares.

It was clear that the mage would be quite unable to say anything on the subject of his dreams for a while... maybe not ever. But Dark Lord knew that even if he could, he wouldn't eavesdrop on Julius' private horrors. Mercy knew that Julius had more horrors to reflect on than anyone else.

---

_The Goddess' Dictation of Eyes_

_Brown for the worker,_

_Blue for the dreamer,_

_Gray for the fighter,_

_Black for the scholar._

_Red and gold are begot of the night,_

_and_

_Emerald and amethyst shine with my light._

_«end secret»_

(TBC)


End file.
